


Dance of Titans

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: King Ghidorah Lives, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Flight, Mating Rituals, Romantic Soulmates, or will we have to create the content ourselves?, references, so... Legendary... will you tell us... ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Because it shouldn't have been an accident, or a simple fight for dominance.





	Dance of Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says it, yes, I know it sounds like the title of a GRRM book, but I actually thought about it when I was listening to HTTYD’s OST. So you’ll know what this is all about then.
> 
> I swear that I read several articles and even saw several videos so that I could decide what kind of ritual I wanted, but considering that originally Rodan was going to have the characteristics of an eagle and I’ve seen one or another cartwheel, those are magnificent to see in person, by the way, so that’s how this came to be. By the way people doing these drawings and fanfictions are doing God’s work.
> 
> I’m not sure if I did a good job with how I put it, it was one of my best attempts as a writer, if I’d been an animator or an artist maybe things would be different, so I hope you like it... And yes, there will be a next part soon.
> 
> This goes to my [Tumblr](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/) (same username, don’t blame I was very lazy to think of different usernames)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Isla De Mara soon got used to the presence of its Titan. It wasn’t as if they’d any other choice, the world was slowly beginning to accept the idea of living with the Titans, after being assured by Monarch that Godzilla, their new King, kept them all at bay from harming humans or interfering.

And it’s not like Rodan was a bad choice, at least the fire demon was already flying in the opposite direction to the town, thus preventing his strong winds from destroying the remodeling of the town and everyone getting shot in the air. It seemed that over time the Titan learned more and more about how to interact with the citizens of Isla De Mara.

Maybe Rodan being with them wasn’t so bad, the Titan seemed to care little about human affairs and Monarch expeditions near his volcano, as long as he could fly and come back whenever he pleased without having missiles exploding near his body or some curious _bug_ near his nest.

And while fishing had been terrible in the last few months since the Titans revived and the U.S. military dropped the Oxygen Destroyer, excavations at the foot of the volcano had made them discover a new kind of valuable minerals that helped the island’s economy and tourism. Economy for the mineral, tourism for the Titan, as it seems that people found it interesting to tour any city that has been visited by a Titan.

Rodan was somehow paying for what he’d damaged.

They hoped to say the same about the other Titan, well, if they could actually be considered theirs, or Mara theirs.

The three-headed dragon, King Ghidorah, as they were recognized worldwide, had begun to follow the lava bird everywhere, an action that didn’t go unnoticed either for Monarch or for the islanders, never approaching the island, but always flying around, summoning lightning and storms, but only rain hitting Isla de Mara, as if they had no intention of destroying it as they did a year ago...

_But it was fine_ , the citizens told the tourists. If their ancestors could survive next to a magma bird made of volcanic rocks, then so could they, and with two Titans.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Instincts awoke in him when he saw that golden material on the trains leading to the human nest. It was shiny, just like his partner’s skin. Rodan screeched, flying over the sky, screaming in the air before landing near the train.

Humans stopped their metal worm when the Titan approached, usually Rodan stayed in his nest when they were near, always looking at them with curiosity, but eventually turning his back, analyzing them or rather the wagon that contained those gold pieces.

His beak opened, taking the wagon before the bewildered and confused eyes of the humans, who quickly got off the train and away from the tracks, only to watch Rodan spread his wings and take flight to return to his nest in the volcano.

The golden stones were soon covered by the magma of their volcano, into which Rodan immersed himself, taking the larger ones and starting to cover the edge of the volcano with the golden material, reinforcing them.

The next day was the same, as the first train of gold material appeared on the tracks, Rodan landed nearby and just as the day before, he took the wagon and resumed his flight to begin what was soon routine.

So it was that for four nights and four days Rodan kept stealing from the islanders the precious golden they extracted from his volcano, until the edge was completely molten with lava and gold.

The villagers on Isla de Mara had no choice, but to wait for Monarch to do what they needed to do. As soon as Rodan stopped adorning his volcano, in the distance they could see a colony of huge clouds with yellow lightings, a sign of a huge storm, and Rodan’s song seemed to be drawing it towards him.

Inside the rising storm Rodan heard his partner’s call, singing back, the fire demon spread his wings, flapping them while volcanic rocks fell over the molten mineral and in contact with the golden material these caused bright, colorful flames.

King Ghidorah sang once more inside the storm, and with a simple movement of theirs yellow lightning formed around them, showing their powerful form.

Rodan screeched once more before leaving his volcano completely and taking flight, heading into the storm, and the rain that fell on the island.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“Rick, the storm’s already here.” Dr. Chen was watching from the monitor the tropical storm King Ghidorah brought.

The doors opened to let in Dr. Stanton, who was holding a flask in his hands and taking a seat next to Dr. Chen.

“Our favorite bird adorned his nest to attract his mate.” Rick left his flask on his desk and took control of the drones. “Everyone owns me twenty dollars.”

The doors opened again this time by letting Dr. Coleman in, who was completely wet and out of breath, Chen handed him a towel with which he could dry.

“It’s done.” That's what the redhead said before he took a seat behind Chen and Stanton.

“Thanks, Sam.” Chen thanked while she had her notebook ready and her computer beside her, while Coleman opened the sound frequency detection program.

“Are you sure these drones will be strong enough in the storm?” Stanton was asking as he started the drone program and the drones were rising in the sky, following Rodan. “Let’s hope they’re fast enough for our romantic flight, too.”

“I’m more worried about this, should we? I mean, we know it’s for science and all, but this is intimate.” Coleman said, he was worried, mostly in case King Ghidorah noticed them. He watched Chen, after all, this would be the fourth ritual she analyzed and looked so serene, he hoped one day to have her confidentiality.

“I can tell you weren’t a boy scout.” Rick said, teasing, “You saw them the first time; Of course that was more of a cartwheel than a proper courtship dance. _An aggressive cartwheel_... Considering Rodan is almost an eagle it makes sense to do that.”

“Gentlemen,” Chen caught their eye, “We have a behavior to study.”

“Why don’t we call Mark? He’s an expert on behaviors in nature.” Coleman asked, the program finally started, now it was only a matter of seconds before the drones would start sending the sounds and records.

“Maddie starts her 8th grade early. Mark wants her to have _at least_ one year of normal education before he brings her to Monarch.” Chen responded, waiting for the drones to finally enter the eye of the storm.

“Besides, do you think we’re gonna ask him to come help us figure out how one of the Titans, who killed his wife, mates?”

Coleman nodded, focusing at the monitor instead.

Rodan’s singing was what was heard both on the frequency wave and near the outpost.

“It seems that it has already begun.” Chen said, tapping with her index finger the screen, the drone had finally entered the eye of the storm and found Rodan, who appeared to be flying confused inside.

“Do you think we should play mood music?” Rick chuckled, “I got _Careless Whispers_. Although Elton John is always a good option if you’re trying to romance someone.”

Chen looked menacingly at Stanton. “Aren’t we not supposed to interfere?” Coleman asked awkwardly.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

The surrounding storm didn’t bother him, the rain on the other hand _did_. But as soon as he reached the center of the storm, the rain disappeared leaving only the dark clouds around him and the sound of lightning and thunder tearing the sky apart. Any minute, his partner would show up. He was sure of it, something inside him assured him.

An object flew by very close to him, and even though Rodan was the fastest flying Titan, he couldn’t see it any better. He felt the same presence behind him again, but he still couldn’t see it. Even though he was the King of the Skies, his partner was cunning at giving surprise attacks.

It was then that lightning struck the clouds, revealing a huge golden figure with a pair of gigantic wings and three roaring heads, electric rays came out of their snouts and a pair of tails with spikes vibrated vigorously.

The song of the three-headed hydra caused Rodan to approach his partner, and just as Ghidorah demonstrated their speed seconds ago, the fire demon did the same by flying around Ghidorah. Once the King of the Skies had the attention he needed from the Golden Demise, he didn’t hesitate to fly up, moving his wings and his body in a roll while his wings dropping sparks that fell upon his partner.

Three pairs of golden eyes watched from their place between their throne of clouds and lightning, watching the movements the fire demon made in the air, demonstrating speed, strength, perseverance... Everything that proved how valuable it was to keep him by their side.

Roaring once again the three-headed hydra flew to Rodan’s side, flying in circles around him, as if he was their prey.

However, Rodan took advantage of an opening between the golden wings and escaped the alien dragon. He’d King Ghidorah as his alpha and soon-to-be mate, yet he was sure his instincts told him he couldn’t just leave it easy to them. _The first time it was an accident, this time it would be on my own_.

Ghidorah watched Rodan fly and hide among their clouds, listening to their partner’s call to follow him. The three heads looked at each other and roared, showing more lightning around them and flapping their wings more fiercely, hoping that their lightning would light up those clouds to let them find their partner.

Both Titans’ songs resonated with lightning and thunders, a strange, unusual melody, but that somehow seemed to be in tune, in perfect synchronization.

If someone had been brave enough to stand outside their homes in the storm, perhaps they could see, when the strong lightning struck and lit up the sky, two magnificent and elegant figures, one gold and one red, flying around each other. No, _dancing_. Making it official that their courting was on the right track.

Rodan soon lowered his flight speed, allowing himself to be curled up slowly between King Ghidorah’s tails.

Once the golden dragon felt their mate finally between their grasp, they squeezed a little, trying not to hurt him, intertwining their heads. Ichi roared a little, nuzzling his snout against Rodan’s horns; San did the same, but with part of the beak, while Ni nuzzled against his neck.

Rodan had little mobility, but his body was in charge of producing the heat, which when felt by his body the three heads seemed to purr with pleasure. The fire demon was pleased with himself, looking for Ghidorah’s talons he locked them to his own.

All that was left was to do one simple thing and this would have ended successfully to make way for the next step.

Rodan squealed a little, drawing the attention of the three heads, which the middle one seemed to nod and close their wings.

And then, they _fell_.

During their fall, Rodan had never felt more confident and secure before. It was clear that King Ghidorah was the perfect mate for him. Maybe the first time things came out too different from a simple dominance fight, but the fire demon couldn’t say he was sorry, no matter how much trouble that got him into with Godzilla and Mothra, Rodan _wasn’t_ going to give up this compatibility.

The three-headed golden dragon was satisfied with themselves, there was something about this mating, about _all this_ that made them feel something completely new — A feeling that had been born since the first time they were here, since the first time they heard Rodan’s calls, was absolutely new, and they had all the time in the world for their mate to explain it to them.

They were already near the end of the storm; Clearly they could see the ocean beneath them.

In perfect synchrony, King Ghidorah and Rodan spread their wings and separated their talons to begin to fly up, returning to the inside of the storm, without stopping. And in a quick movement they were over the clouds, over the storm, _over everyone else_.

Both Titans were flying around each other, exchanging songs that only the moon and stars could witness and listen to.

Rodan joined his beak with King Ghidorah’s middle head, soon being nuzzled against Ni’s and San’s heads.

Ichi watched his brothers and mate continue to share songs — It was then that he noticed a tiny glow behind the fire demon.

Flying away from his mate, King Ghidorah opened their mouths to throw lightning in the direction of that intruder.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

**LOST CONNECTION.**

“And we’re out of the game.” Stanton sighed, turning around in his spinning chair. “I guess we collected enough data, Chen?”

The short-haired doctor nodded thoughtful, moving her head, her fingers moving her pencil rhythmically, “At least enough to confirm that the mating ritual was a success. Comparing them to other rituals, Rodan and King Ghidorah are the closest thing to birds. Specifically eagles...”

“So they’re mates for life...” Stanton concluded, tapping the tip of his pen against his chin. “Congratulations, the bride’s family pays for the wedding.”

“Do you think _anything_ will come of this?” Coleman said from his seat, saving the audio files, Chen would probably look at them later, “I mean, the biology of both are male, is conception possible? We haven’t had much reproductive material since the Mutos.”

“I don’t think the Titans understand our concept of gender.” Stanton said, “Rodan’s biology and Ghidorah’s alien one could be studied a little better now that we have records. Maybe conception it’s possible, _maybe not_ , the point is at the end of the day, mating was because they needed genetic compatibility.”

“Even if there was never — ” Chen interrupted without raising her eyes from her computer, “Their relationship could be completely symbiotic. We’ve seen that they work well together.”

“You mean like Godzilla and Mothra.” Coleman compared.

Since the battle in Boston, with a dying Mothra appearing in Godzilla’s thermal radiation, the study of relations between Titans was one of the priorities in Monarch, especially considering the ancient murals and civilizations. King Ghidorah versus Godzilla had been the first of many, but apparently each Titan also had its opposite. Rodan appeared to be in conflict with a snake-like Titan, Mothra seemed to be facing a species similar to hers, and there was even Behemoth versus Leviathan, but without a doubt the most striking one to date had been Kong versus Godzilla, as if it’d been foretold. It wasn’t just a battle between Alphas.

The world was more complicated than it seemed.

“Barnes never forgave you for not taking him to Infant Island.” Stanton laughed when he remembered the chief.

“You know very well that neither Mothra nor Godzilla would allow me or my sister to bring strangers.” Chen explained.

“Yeah, _Shobijin stuff_.” Stanton murmured, opening his flask. “Still, _I do_ think something’s gonna come out of all this.”

Coleman nodded with him, looking at the image of Rodan and King Ghidorah flying together over the storm, one of the last images the drone managed to capture before being charred. For some strange reason, both Titans seemed to be made for each other, perhaps it was genetic compatibility as Stanton remarked, or something more mystical and deep.

“Whatever it is, we have to keep a close eye on both of them.” Chen joined his two friends, contemplating the image, “We don’t know what Godzilla could do now that his rival finally had a successful mating ritual. Worst, _if_ they get hatchlings.”

The other two men nodded.

Only time will tell what will come of all this.


End file.
